Jovenes e inseguros Destiel
by xNamelessHellx
Summary: Dean se juraba heterosexual y Castiel juraba que no lo lograria. Charlie solo se burlaba. (no es plagio, la publique en wattpad con el usuario xayatokurox o Nameless Hell)


Era realmente tarde cuando Dean escucho dos fuertes disparos que venían del piso inferior de su casa, se asusto como nunca, pero como el hermano mayor de 10 años que era no iba a demostrarlo, mucho menos cuando tenía a su pequeño Sammy abrazándolo entre bracitos temblorosos y abundantes lagrimas.

Después de unos cinco minutos de decirle a su hermanito de seis años que se quedara bajo las sabanas, que todo estaba bien que volvería pronto, bajo silenciosamente las escaleras para encontrarse con la horrible escena de su padre, John Winchester, tirado en el suelo con dos disparos en el pecho de los cuales brotaba mucha sangre. Vio a un hombre subirse rápido a una camioneta antigua, automáticamente lo reconoció como uno de los tipos que su padre debía dinero, cuando su madre murió su padre quedo tan afectado que casi no se hacía cargo de ellos, aparecía de vez en cuando con dinero que conseguía en juegos de azar, aunque debía más de lo que ganaba, lo que lo llevo a un final que dejaría a sus hijos desamparados.

Desde la muerte de su padre los chicos Winchester empezaron a vivir con su tio Bobby, que siempre fue más padre para ellos de lo que John alguna vez lo fue.

Nueve años después Dean se encontraba en sus 19 años recién comenzando su último año de escuela antes de ir a la universidad a estudiar mecánica, era un chico que encantaba a cualquiera, sobre todo a las pobres muchachas que creían que porque las encontraba bonitas podrían tenerlo para siempre, después se les encontraba llorando en los baños o en grupos odiando al guapo y rompecorazones de Dean Winchester y si, el ya tenía una reputación de mujeriego, cuentan leyendas de que el no es capaz de sentir más amor que por su "bebe".

Su auto era algo importantísimo para Dean, era el único buen recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia, cuando fueron a buscar al hospital a Mary y a un recien nacido Sammy, hasta que todo acabo mal. El bello Chevy Impala 67 era sagrado para él, como un santo grial o algo así, lo cuidaba tanto que ni siquiera se acostaba con chicas dentro, al menos en los asientos delanteros y siempre ponía una frazada antes de sus andanzas.

Porque bueno, si se le presentaba la oportunidad el no la negaría pero para ser sinceros, respetaba más a su auto que a las chicas con que pasaba los días.

Era su primer día de su ultimo año, y como siempre el iba manejando a su "bebe" mientras Sammy leía un libro en el asiento del impala, Sammy era un muchacho bastante guapo como su hermano a sus 15 años ya era del porte de su hermano mayor, Dean no quería pensar que en poco tiempo Sam le pasaría en altura, cuando pase, jamás lo reconocería.

-Y entonces así fue como la bese- dijo Sam tímidamente contándole a su hermano su primer beso con una muchacha que le gustaba hace mucho tiempo.

-Sam…sabes que no me cae bien ella-

-Pero Dean! Ruby no es mala, bueno un poco pero no conmigo aparte yo te dejo hacer y deshacer con las muchachas del colegio y no te digo nada.

-Sabes qué? Tienes razón- Dean estaciono hábilmente su auto en su estacionamiento favorito mientras le gritaba a Sammy desde la puerta abierta.- Ve por ella tigre!

Sam comenzó a reír y se fue ignorándolo.

Iba directo a su salón de clases cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca de su mejor amiga Charlie Bradbury.

-What's up Bitches!.

-¿Enserio? Cada mañana debes golpearme?

-Pues sí, es bastante necesario.

A los pocos minutos de comenzada la clase anunciaron la llegada de un alumno nuevo, Dean, quien juraba hasta ese momento que jamás se resistiría a un buen culo y tetas, miro al frente perplejo a ver, según él, al maldito ángel del señor más guapo que ha visto en su maldita vida, se veía un poco más bajo que él y tenía los ojos como dos zafiros azules, el cabello en un despeinado adorable y vestía con pantalones negros apretados, unas converse y una polera de AC/DC que le quedaba un poco grande, mostrando un poco más de su clavícula y pecho.

Miro hacia su lado izquierdo, a su amiga Charlie con la boca abierta, ella lo miro sonriendo burlesca, Dean no noto nada más que el muchacho de ojos bonitos se sentaba justo delante de él y comenzaba a tomar atención a la pizarra.

Charlie se apoyo más en su mesa y picoteo con un dedo la espalda del chico.

-Hola nuevo, soy Charlie y este imbécil es Dean- dijo dándole la mano sacudiéndola enérgicamente.

-Hola Charlie y Dean- dijo con una voz sorprendentemente profunda que revolvió su estomago- soy Castiel Novak.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses cuando el parcito de Charlie y Dean se convirtió en un trió y a Dean le costaba cada menos entender que estaba completa y locamente enamorado de su nuevo mejor amigo. Pero aun así no dejo de ser un mujeriego.

Por otro lado Castiel no sabía cómo decirle a Dean sus sentimientos. No dejaba de ser un mujeriego y eso le dolía, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Pero Charlie- decía el ojiverde frustrado- el jamás se fijara en mi.

-Claro que no lo hará estúpido, te acuestas con cualquiera que se te ofrezca.

-Es que pensé que así podría darle celos pero no parece funcionar.

Más tarde Castiel y Charlie

-Charlie, no tengo ni puta idea hacer para que se dé cuenta que me gusta, cualquier tipa le bate las pestañas y él se la tira. Estoy seguro que jamás se fijaría en un hombre y mucho menos yo.

-Oh, te sorprenderían los gustos de Dean- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Faltaban dos días para su graduación y Dean aviso que ya tenía pareja para el baile, lo que puso muy celoso a Castiel, pero claro, el no tenía idea que Jo era la hija de la pareja de Bobby el padre adoptivo de Dean. Casi como su hermana. Por lo tanto cada vez que los veía hechaba humo por las orejas y Dean no comprendía porque de la nada lo maltrataba o lo miraba con enojo, Charlie solo se reía a escondidas de ellos.

En el baile Charlie fue con Dot, su novia, Dean con Jo y Sammy con su novia Ruby. Cas fue con una muchacha llamada April, que prácticamente le rogo que valla con ella.

Y bueno pensó que sería una buena idea distraerse con otra persona, mientras Dean estaba con otra. Mas o menos antes de que todo termine April estaba borrachísima metiéndole toda la lengua a un asqueado Castiel, ya no sabía como sacársela de encima, estaba tan concentrado pensando cómo deshacerse de ella que no notaba como Dean lo miraba desde lejos triste y celoso, Jo se dio cuenta de esto.

-Vamos Dean, por favor ve a hacer algo, si no le dices nada a Castiel se lo diré yo.

-No te atreverías Jo.

-¿Eso crees?- y entonces vio como su amiga y casi hermana iba rápido a separar a la desafortunada pareja, Castiel la miro con agradecimiento mientras ella se le acercaba al oído y le decía algo importante. Cas no pudo evitar mirar a Dean sorprendido, a lo que este comenzó a correr a su auto.

Pasaron dos días donde Dean no contestaba las llamadas de Castiel, no quería ser rechazado por teléfono, prefería olvidar la existencia de el lindo muchacho de ojos bonitos antes de ser rechazado.

Pocos días después Charlie lo invito a ir a acampar a unos cabañas cerca de la ciudad, dijo que iría ella con Dot y los amigos más cercanos, supuso que Castiel también iría pero sinceramente, no se perdería la borrachera.

Al llegar noto que Castiel y el resto ya se encontraban sentado alrededor de una fogata grande, el llevo a Sammy y su guitarra, mientras Ruby aparecía de la nada para sentarse al lado de su novio, lo que dejo a Dean con una sola opción, sentarse al lado de Cas.

La noche avanzaba rápido entre risas y cervezas, canciones mal cantadas y una guitarra un poco desafinada. Llegaron varios amigos de fuera del colegio, como Jo y Kevin, también Ash a quien hace mucho tiempo no veía, en toda la noche no se atrevió a mirar a Castiel quien no entendía la actitud de su amigo.

Ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, la mayoría de los chicos estaban durmiendo, solo quedaba en la fogata Castiel, Charlie, Dot y Dean. Hasta que Castiel hablo.

-Dean, podemos ir a caminar un momento?

-Claro- y es que no podía decirle que no si lo miraba así, joder.

Llevaban al menos 10 minutos caminando cuando llegaron a un rio escondido en medio del bosque, aun se notaban un poco las luces de las cabañas no tan lejanas, dando un ambiente romántico y tranquilo, aunque Dean de tranquilo no tenía nada.

-¿Porque no me dijiste?- dijo con una mirada de tristeza que le rompió el corazón a Dean.

-Escucha, perdón, no tenía intención de que lo supieras así, no tenía intención de que lo supieras y mucho menos que Jo te lo dijera de la nada, no quería ser rechazado por la única persona que me ha movido el piso, de verdad que me gustas como nadie me ha gustado, cambiaste mi vida y la manera de ver las cosas, jamás pensé que podría enamorarme, llegaba hasta creer lo que decían las chicas sobre que era incapaz de amar. Pero la verdad es que Te amo y créeme que aceptare el rechazo, de tu parte, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

Miro con los ojos un poco llorosos a Castiel quien lo miraba con ternura y de la nada comenzó a reír, Dean no entendía, sabía que lo iban a rechazar pero no a ser cruel.

-Jo me dijo que ibas a vender el impala y no le creí, quería confirmarlo contigo.

-¿Qué?- medio grito un sorprendido ojiverde frente a una risita del ojiazul.

-Yo también te amo Dean.

Se miraron por cinco segundos para lanzarse al otro en un beso desesperado y ah joder, es que lo habían esperado tanto tiempo, se separaron un momento para respirar, con solo un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, se miraron a los ojos con deseo. Y solo eso basto para que siguieran adelante con lo que fuera que quisieran hacerse.

Castiel metió una mano bajo la polera de Dean acariciando suavemente su torso, Dean respirada un poco más rápido de lo normal al sentir la pequeña mano de Cas, pronto saco la polera del más bajo y comenzó a besar su cuello y clavícula, no hacían falta palabras en ese momento, solo necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro y darse todo ese amor y deseo que llevaban guardando, cuando Castiel fue consciente de nuevo ,estaba recostado sobre el pasto frio y un poco mojado que sinceramente, se sentía jodidamente bien en su espalda descubierta.

Dean saco su polera y sus pantalones rápido, y luego procedió a sacar el short que el pelinegro llevaba, los dos quedaron en bóxers cuando Castiel tomo los brazos del ojiverde y lo volteo para que este quedara de espaldas al suelo, luego iba lentamente besando su cuello y bajo a uno de los pezones para besarlo suavemente, cuando Dean gimió quedito se atrevió a morder un poquito fuerte, a lo que el rubio gimió un poco más fuerte.

Siguió besando el torzo del ojiverde hasta llegar a los bóxers de Dean, los tomo con la boca y los quito poco a poco, Dean tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente por las sensaciones, Castiel subió y lo beso ferozmente en los labios, mordió un poco el labio inferior lo que provoco que Dean abriera esas esmeraldas brillantes llenos de placer.

-Mírame mientras hago esto. Y lo próximo que sintió fue la boca de Castiel tomar su miembro sin miedo, bajo su mirada y se cruzo con la de Cas, sus ojos estaban un poco más oscuros, Cas lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras Dean veía como la boca de Cas subía y bajaba por su miembro, a ratos lo sacaba todo se su boca haciendo sentir una corriente de aire en Dean que se extendía desde su pene hasta su espalda, joder que lo estaba disfrutando, cuando cas iba a volver a tomarlo, Dean lo detuvo.

-Para, no quiero terminar así. Y luego Cas fue puesto de espaldas al suelo de nuevo, su bóxer desapareció y sintió como Dean abría sus piernas y comenzaba a prepararlo, salivo tres dedos y fue metiendo cada uno de apoco, cuando encontró el punto que hacía a Cas ver estrellas, los saco provocándole una sensación de falta, luego sintió como el rubio presionaba lentamente su miembro en su ano, y entraba de apoco, al principio sintió molestas al sentir su carne siendo invadida y estirada de mas, al estar por completo dentro del ojiazul Dean paro y espero que se acostumbrara.

Luego todo fueron vaivenes lentos y besos cariñosos, después de unos minutos comenzaron a subir la velocidad, Cas no paraba de gemir y Dean de repetir el nombre del ojiazul.

-D-dean, ah, para por favor. Esto hizo que Dean se asustara pensando que hizo algo mal y salio Cas.

-¿Lo siento, perdón hice algo mal?- nunca antes le había interesado si lo hacía bien o no, pero joder quería que cas lo disfrutara tanto como él.

-Shh. -Lo próximo que sintió fue a Cas medio sentarlo y luego a este empalándose con su miembro, tomo sus caderas suavemente, Cas se movía cada vez más rápido, impulsándose con su cadera y sus manos en el pecho de el ojiverde, este lo tomo más fuerte de la cintura aumentando el ritmo.

-Ahh, si Dean sí.

-¿Si? Bebe, si si.

Estaban cerca del clímax, sus palabras ya no tenían sentido algunos más que Dean o Cas. Cas sintió como llegaban ondas eléctricas a su entrepierna llegando al clímax, corriéndose en el pecho de Dean y el propio, luego de unas cuantas estocadas mas Dean se corrió dentro de Cas.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron por un buen rato, mientras dean salía del cuerpo de cas y lo recostaba sobre la hierba, se escuchaba un poco de música desde una de las cabañas cercanas.

-Cas…Castiel Novak te amo.

-Y yo a ti estúpido Dean Winchester.

Se sonrieron mientras comenzaban a vestirse, cuando se estaban abrochando los pantalones y aun no se ponían polera apareció Charlie, los miro y salió corriendo.

-Lo hicieron chicos! Les dije que iba funcionar traerlos, ya se la metieron!

Dean comenzó a gritar improperios a Charlie y Castiel solo se reía adorable mente.


End file.
